


fantasy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sad Sam, Unrequited Love, Weecest, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a crush on Dean and thinks Dean feels the same, but does he?</p><p>Now with part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam held his breath as he opened the door, seeing Dean lying out on the bed, his hard cock in his hand, precome bubbled at the tip. More than once Sam had this near exact fantasy in his head, where he would walk in on Dean like this. He knew it wasn't right, nor was it accepted, but part of him held on to the hope that he wasn't reading things wrong. That when Dean would look at him sometimes, that it really was unbrotherly love in his eyes. Just like in his fantasies, he made a small nosie and Dean's eyes popped open.

At this point in his fantasies, Dean would pump his hips up and would motion him over and finally help him lose his virginity.

“What the hell, get out.” Dean demanded, covering himself with a pillow.

And everything that Sam ever wished since he was 15, two years ago, went right out the window.

He stammered for a few moments before Dean yelled for him to get out and that's what took the cake for him to move.

Sitting on the couch, Sam did his best not to let the tears that were threatening to fall, come out. It was bad enough that his heart was ripped out, he didn't need Dean to see him cry.

It was about twenty minutes later when Sam heard Dean in the bathroom, washing his hands he supposed, before he came in to the living room. His face didn't say any anger, more upset than anything.

“Hey, I'm sorry that I yelled at you.” Dean said, sitting next to Sam.

“It's fine.” He shrugged.

“No it's not, it's just been a while since I got some real privacy but that doesn't mean I get to be a dick.”

“It's ok, I promise.” Sam said, shrugging again.

“Ok Sammy. How does going out and getting food sound?”

“Sounds good.” Sam nodded, watching as Dean got up to go grab his coat and keys.

Sam did his best not to sigh, as he got up and ready to go. He should have known that it was just a fantasy, one that would never see the light of day. Part of him always hoped though.

Oh well, there was bound to be someone in California that could get his mind off his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight was still ringing in his ears as he started packing his things, getting ready to leave and go to California. Behind him the door opened and closed, Sam ready for more yelling but all he got was a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“Don't go. Please, just please don't.” Dean begged, his voice breaking.

“I never wanted this life Dean.” Sam swallowed, turning around, pulling Dean close.

“I know Sammy, just..... I need you.”

Sam frowned a little, snark in his mind telling him sure Dean needs him. But not how he wants him.

“I need to leave, I can't take it anymore.” 'Can't take the girls you parade through here.'

“I'll do anything you want Sammy, please just don't go.” Dean sobbed softly, pulling back and looking up at him, holding his face in his hands.

Sam started back, knowing what he wanted and knowing he couldn't have it. Not willingly, not with consent. Dean had made it clear to him when he had caught Dean playing with himself, that he didn't see him like Sam saw him.

So sure, he could tell Dean what he wanted, tell him to be his and love him and Dean would. But the true feelings wouldn't be there, he would only be there to keep Sam there. And Sam couldn't take that.

“There's nothing you can do, I have to do this.” Sam said, twisting out of Deans arms, making a wounded sound come from his lips.

“Sammy.”

“Good bye Dean.” Sam said, slinging his packed bag over his shoulder, grabbing his other one and walking out of the room.

With each step his heart hurt more, especially when Deans sobs grew. But he couldn't stop, couldn't walk back and stay. It was his heart broken or Deans life gone.

His heart was just going to have to suffer.


End file.
